Equation of Love
by UmbrellaWorks
Summary: After Izaya tutor's Shizuo in math, the tyrannical blonde fails his math test! What happens after an asthma attack inducing chase? Shizaya fluff


**I'mma just write a handful of oneshots before bothering to continue on with my other fic. Anyways, this one was based off of this picture, and I just LOVE Izaya's expression ^^ He is soooo cute XD Anyway…**

www[dot]zerochan[dot]net[slash]584984

**Well, here it is, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Shizu-Chan~!"<p>

The taller, more irritated blonde snapped his innocent pencil in half at the sound of the all too familiar voice. A head covered in inky black tresses popped out from behind the door and into the nearly empty classroom. It's only occupants were an irritated Shizuo Heiwajima and now the head of, in Shizuo's mind, a pesky flea.

"What the fuck do you want? Isn't it a bit early for _you_ even?" The blonde made a good point. School wasn't supposed to start for another 2 hours or so, but yet here the two sat, awake and already at their usual antics.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Shizu-Chan~" Izaya purred in his smooth voice, a voice which sent a shiver down the taller male's spine. That nickname always made anger start sparking even more in Shizuo's mind.

"Don't call me that! Can't you go find something better to do? I'm sure some other people are here for you to bother. I'm busy." Shizuo growled and turned his attention back to the paper sitting in front of him. _How the fuck do people understand this?_

"(1/2)^2x=1 = 1 eh? You want some help?" Izaya had snuck in closer to the temperamental blonde and peeked at the sheet he was so engrossed in. "You could have just told me you were studying. Even _I_ would have let you had your privacy. But now…I won't. But I _will_ help." The raven haired boy grabbed a chair and slid it in front of his blonde haired companion.

"Fuck you, why can't you ev- wait. Did you just say you would _help_ me?" Shizuo had to admit, it _would_ help…perhaps he could put of smashing the flea's head into bits until after he passed the stupid test. "You know what, as repayment for all the shit you've done to me, you can definitely help me study.

"Yay~! Shizu-Can is finally warming up to me!" The future informant clapped his hands together and let out a short giggle before finding another pencil to show the blonde how to work out the problem.

"You see, Shizu-Chan, you aren't rewriting the problem correctly. It _should_ be rewritten as (1/2)^2x=1= (1/2)^0. Then from there you do this and this to get 2x+1=0 and if you solve for x, you should get x=-1/2." The raven worked through the rest of the problems with Shizuo, making sure the blonde was following before continuing. Soon, the whole study sheet was finished, and Shizuo was leaning back in his seat staring at the paper with a surprised expression.

"Wow…I honestly thought I would never get that…Surprisingly it was easier with you showing me. Heh, thanks." Izaya's eyes widened a bit, but reverted back to their normal mischievous stare. What made the raven so surprised was that Shizuo Heiwajima, his mortal enemy, had actually thanked him. Either way, Izaya smiled and leapt to his feet, muttering a 'you're welcome' as he walked back towards the door.

"Oh, was there something you came in here for before you started helping me?" Shizuo seemed to forget they hated each other when he nonchalantly asked the simple question.

Izaya forced a smile and shook his head innocently. "Probably…It slipped my mind though! Probably just to annoy you though!" Of course what the blonde didn't know was that something was weighing on the smaller male's mind…something he really wanted to tell Shizuo.

* * *

><p>The next day rolled by, and Izaya was standing outside, chatting away with the future doctor, and annoying brunette, Shinra, when a bicycle whizzed by, coming dangerously close to hitting a certain raven haired male. Red eyes blinked a few times, then looked towards a furious looking Shizuo.<p>

"IIIIIZAAAAYYYYAAA!" A roar silenced the still chattering Shinra, despite the bike, and both him and Izaya were staring as Shizuo came and shoved a piece of paper in Izaya's face. "Look at this! These stupid problems are the same ones that you showed me how to do yesterday, and you know what? I put down the EXACT same answers that you gave me! Trust me, I've checked. But oh, what's this? I FAILED THE GOD DAMN TEST!" The taller male grabbed a genuinely surprised Izaya by the collar and held him up closer to his face.

"You failed the test, ne? Well, even though sabotaging you is something I would do, I honest-"

"Shut the hell up, you louse! I'm going to make you pay!" Izaya's eyes widened even more before he carefully broke free of Shizuo's grasp and backed away with a few jumpy steps.

"Now, now Shizu-Chan, if you just let me explain-"

"I don't want your god damn explanation! I'm sick of your god damn voice and I'm going to shut you up once and for all!"

Despite their friendly gestures the day before, their everyday chase began once again, only the fever behind Shizuo's anger was greater than usual, and he wouldn't stop until he murdered the smaller male until he was nothing but a pool of crimson liquid.

* * *

><p>"A…ree…yy..ou do..done t..t…trying to k..kill m..m…m…m.." Izaya was panting hard as he collapsed on the ground. An equally tired Shizuo collapsed next to him so that they were sitting next to each other.<p>

"Not…even…close…I jus…t…need a brea…k." Shizuo huffed out, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He was glad he ditched his uniform jacket somewhere among their chase, and he couldn't help but wonder just where he had left it.

Izaya, on the other hand, was much more tired. He leaned up against Shizuo's shoulder, waiting for the other to shove him off, and when he didn't, he stayed where he was.

"C…C…..C….can you…le..le..let me…ex…p…lain…a…bo…ut the…test…?" Izaya gripped on to the blonde's arm and panted hard into it. More like wheezing into Shizuo's arm. His chest felt really tight and it was getting hard to breath.

"L…l..look…I..p..p..p..prom..ise..you…t…those…an…answ…ers…w..w..ere…right…I…wou..ldn't…d..do…s…something like….t…t…tha…" Izaya had to stop because he was having a hard time breathing. He clutched on to Shizuo's arm and coughed hard, his breathing light and ragged.

"H-Hey…Izaya…? T-Take it easy…" The blonde took his free arm and rested his hand on Izaya's shoulder, looking over the smaller of the two as he tried his best to just breathe. "Just calm down Izaya…H-Hey…are you asthmatic?" Shizuo rested his forehead on top of Izaya's inky tresses and was a bit surprised when Izaya gave a weak nod.

Shizuo would have never guessed Izaya was an asthmatic, after all, he was always chasing him and he never had any problems then… "Do you have an inhaler or something?"

"I…I'll…be…bb…f..fff…ineee…I ju…st nee….d…t..ta…cal…calm m…m…mysel…f…" A shudder rocked through out the lithe body and shot a bit of worry through out the less than lithe body it was clung to. In an effort to calm Izaya down, Shizuo lightly rubbed his shoulder as light as he possibly could, and hoped the smaller would soon calm down enough to talk...

* * *

><p>"So, you swear that you didn't try and sabotage me or anything? I mean, I even checked my answers with the ones on the paper you helped me with, and sure enough they were the same..." Shizuo was walking to a certain future doctor's home with a light body clinging tightly to his back.<p>

"I swear. Unless my math was off, we have a curious thing on our hands, ne?" Izaya leaned his head against Shizuo's broad back, trying to hide the blush that was a result from being so close to the big idiot. He made sure his arms were wrapped tightly around the other's neck, because this most likely would be the last time he could get near Shizuo in this manner...

"Heh, yeah...Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, Shizu-Chan~" Izaya brought his head up to rest his chin on the other's shoulder. If the blonde saw his blushing face , he could just pass it off as an after effect from the asthma attack.

Shizuo started off with a stutter, and Izaya made a mental note of that...what could be making the blonde a bit nervous?

"I-I w-was wondering why you call me...ya know, Shizu-Chan? Even after I threaten you time and time again to stop, you still call me that...how come? You know for a fact I could carry out my threats no sweat." Shizuo turned his head to try and get a look at Izaya, but the raven headed male had buried his face in the blonde's shoulder.

_How can I tell him...? He'd most likely kill me for it, and it's just how I feel..._ Izaya sighed and answered Shizuo's question.

"Why, you ask? It's going to sound utterly ridiculous in your ears, and you'll probably think I'm just messing with you, but I'm telling you the absolute truth. I call you Shizu-Chan because frankly, how many other people call you that? I wanted to give you a name that sort of claimed you as mine, even if you didn't like it...And just in case you're wondering about the whole, 'me bothering and irritating you' and whatnot, there's an explanation for that too. Have you ever heard that teenage boys always pick on the person they like? Well, that's pretty much what I'm doing..." The future informant could feel his face burning with the blood that seemed to keep rushing to his face.

Izaya felt himself being let down on the ground, and a hint of panic rushed through him. _Here it comes, he's going to kill me. _The raven kept his head down and tensed up, waiting for the pain that never came. Instead, he felt his head being tilted up and something soft being pressed against his lips.

_...Wha? What's going..._ Izaya's eyes snapped open wide when he realized that Shizuo, a man who hated him more than anything, was actually _kissing_ him. Now, while he was surprised, he did press back into the blonde, kissing him back softly.

After a long while, the two had to pull back for air, but Shizuo didn't plan on letting Izaya run away. He wrapped his arms around the lithe frame and hugged him into his chest. "You're an idiot flea...I don't doubt your words at all...I'm not that cruel Izaya. And I guess you could say I feel the same. What, with calling you flea and lashing out...I guess I just couldn't come to the same conclusion as easily as you..."

Izaya's heart swelled with happiness as he was engulfed in Shizuo's arms, and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt loved...

* * *

><p>"Wait, so it's my fault! I can't believe it!"<p>

Shizuo and Izaya had broken away from their loving embrace so the blonde could get Izaya to Shinra's house to make sure he was okay after the asthma attack. Upon their arrival, a bubbly Shinra had in his hands Shizuo's test and the worksheet he and Izaya had worked on. Shinra hadn't believed Izaya had tried to get Shizuo to fail [he knew Izaya like Shizuo, he just never said it out loud~] so he looked into it himself. His investigation showed that Shizuo had actually just made minuscule errors, like forgetting a negative sign. When Shizuo checked the answers himself he overlooked that part and just looked at the numbers, most likely made blind by his rage.

"See, I told you I did-hrrrph-" Izaya was cut off when Shinra shoved his inhaler in his mouth.

"Shh. You forgot to use your inhaler today and that's why you had that attack. Sheesh, I've been reminding you of this since middle school, and you would think you could remember on your own by now."

Izaya just rolled his eyes and took a few puffs of his inhaler before getting up and hovering over a blushing Shizuo.

"Sorry Izaya...Lot of this is my fault, and it's just because I was too stupid to notice those little mista-" Izaya silenced the blonde by pressing his lips to Shizuo's in a swift kiss.

"I know. I forgive you."

After this day, somewhere in Ikebukuro, a young girl named Erika had this strange feeling that real life yaoi was beginning to blossom, and she would need her video camera soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if my math is off...I seriously just googled a math problem and used what it said. Anyway, I hope you liked it ^^<strong>


End file.
